SSX Tricky vs Boarder Cross Extreme
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: The SSX crew gets a challenge from a rival snowboarding team, Boarder Cross Extreme. Who will win the competition? How will the boarders relate to each other and their opponents? How well do the challengers get along with each other? Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

SSX Tricky vs. Boarder Cross Extreme

A/N: I'm going to rewrite this story because it's not as good as I wanted it to go. The characters are still the same. If you think that I'm doing something that might make my characters seem too . . . uh . . . unflawed or something like that, PLEASE let me know and tell me how I could be able to fix it!

Disclaimer: I do not own SSX Tricky or anything related to it. I do own my original characters. Please, PLEASE do not take my original characters!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Chapter 1

"People, people, listen up! I have great news!" Derek Reich, the head manager of the Boarder Cross Extreme snowboarding league, shouted excitedly as bursting into the waiting room.

He immediately felt some of his good mood deflate when he saw the state the racers were in. Not only were the twelve racers scattered everywhere around the room, but none of them seemed to share the same enthusiasm that Derek had felt just a little while ago.

Amy Kendall, the "leader" of the snowboarders, and Kyota Nijima, her boyfriend, were sitting on one of the couches, talking loudly to each other. They weren't arguing, but Derek assumed that they were talking about Amy's ex-boyfriend. Amy and Kyota had run into Amy's ex on a trip to America recently and Amy's temper had been flared dramatically ever since then. Kyota had decided to hate Amy's ex. It wasn't because Amy's ex had been together with Amy once, it was because he had acted like a jerk to both Amy and Kyota.

Drian Beamdon, the oldest boarder of the group, was squabbling away with Eduardo Juarez, the league's so-called snowboarding dunce. The two of them weren't on very good terms and were usually arguing about one thing or another. This time, they were arguing about women. Drian seemed to think that Eduardo was always too negative about everything, and Eduardo believed that Drian was always patronizing him.

Josephine "Jo" Alan, the league's hotheaded tomboy, and Maria Jacobson, the youngest and most hyperactive boarder, were arguing even louder than the two older men. Unlike Drian and Eduardo's arguments, the source of _their _arguments was always the same. Sean MacAlister, the cause of Maria and Jo Alan's arguments, was sitting on the floor, leafing through a book after having failed to stop the two girls from fighting. Both Maria and Jo Alan had developed crushes on Sean and they constantly bickered over who was going to be with Sean. But Sean disliked their arguing and was always trying to get them to stop.

Yerik Lewinski, the only boarder with limited understanding of English, complaining of a headache in Russian. Allen Kieran, the group's expert snowboarder, was sitting in the chair next to Yerik's couch and muttering to himself about warning Yerik to check what he was drinking next time. Allen was the only snowboarder who knew Russian at all, so he and Yerik stuck around together. But sometimes, Allen's flawed Russian would mess up the message so much that Yerik would be more confused than before. Yesterday, the Boarder Crossers were at a party, and Yerik had gotten drunk that night because he had no idea he was drinking alcohol. Now he was suffering from a major hangover and was in a bad mood.

Yuma Hyun, Boarder Cross Extreme's feisty and rebellious schoolgirl, was busy trying to make makeshift necklaces and failing horribly. Marie Louise Fournier, the league's enigma, was trying to help Yuma, but unsuccessfully. Makya Kazandra, the only boarder who actually _avoided_ confrontations, was watching Derek with rapt attention. Yuma, Marie Louise, and Makya were the semi-antisocialists of the group. Instead of hanging out with only a specific person all the time, they preferred to hang out with everyone. And they preferred to hang out in a large group of people or by themselves. Or, in Makya's case, with Derek Reich.

"Um . . . Makya, do you think you can get your teammates to stop fighting?" Derek asked wearily.

Makya laughed. "Of course, Reich-meister!" He turned to his busy teammates and hollered, "Pipe down, everyone! The Reich-meister has something to say!"

The Greek boarder was able to grab everyone's attention immediately. Amy and Kyota stopped their conversation and looked up. Jo Alan, Maria, Drian, and Eduardo stopped arguing. Yuma looked up and accidentally flung her makeshift necklace across the room. Allen knocked his chair backwards in surprise, but sat it right side up and sat down again. Sean looked over the pages of his book. Yerik cursed in Russian and struggled to sit up Only Marie Louise refused to look up, but Makya knew that she was paying attention.

"All yours, Reich-meister," Makya said jokingly, sitting down on Yerik's couch. "Let's get on with the important news already!"

Yerik growled and kicked Makya off the couch.

"Ow! What was that for!" Makya shouted.

Yerik retorted by saying something in Russian.

"What?" Makya growled.

"He told you to shut up because you were making his hangover worse," Allen said, grinning impishly.

Makya opened his mouth to retort, but groaned and said, "Forget it. I'm not gonna argue with you two." He turned back to Derek and said, "You were saying?"

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thank you very much, Makya. Anyway, as I was saying, I have an important announcement to make!"

Jo Alan groaned loudly and said, "Not another one of your great news! This is _horrible_ news!"

"Yeah, I agree with the Irish hothead," Eduardo agreed, tilting his head back in exasperation and hitting it on the wall. "Ow . . ."

"Remember what happened the _last_ time you gave us 'great' news?" Sean added in, shuddering mentally as he recalled the time when Derek gave them "great news."

"Yeah, I _definitely_ agree with Eduardo," Amy added.

The horrible event that all twelve racers were remembering was the time when Derek invited twelve lucky fans to spend an entire day with the Boarder Crossers. Well, the fans may have been lucky, but the Boarder Crossers were not.

"Oh. No, no, no. This is _nothing_ like that!" Derek said cheerfully. "Besides, wasn't it fun meeting some of your fans?"

"Not if they were freaky and perverted." Maria shuddered as she recalled the lucky fan that had gotten to meet her. He was sixteen years old and he spent the majority of his time with her staring at her chest.

Jo Alan snickered.

"Just tell us your 'great' news already," Drian said irritably.

"All right then." Derek paused for a second and continued, "You guys are familiar with the SSX Tricky league, right?"

"We know about them," Yuma answered. "What about it?"

"How would you feel if you and the racers of SSX Tricky were to go head-to-head in a snowboarding competition?" Derek asked proudly.

The twelve racers stared at each other numbly.

"Well . . ." Amy looked and sounded skeptical. "I don't know. It sounds . . ."

"Horrible!" Allen interrupted, throwing his glove down on the ground. "This is your worst idea ever! I don't wanna compete with a bunch of spoiled show-offs!"

"I agree with him!" Marie Louise agreed, speaking for the first time since the meeting. "I've seen them when I went to one of their shows. I don't like their type."

"But it'll be fun!" Maria protested, crossing her arms. "I always wanted to kick some SSX butt!"

"You? Kick butt?" Jo Alan laughed and said, "Not likely, little girl!"

"Not this again! Cut it out already!" Sean complained.

"I don't wanna compete with the SSX! They'll beat us up!" Makya whined. "Literally! Do you have _any_ idea how competitive those guys are?"

"Why don't you guys grow up a bit?" Drian snapped.

"You guys have no sense of sportsmanship," Kyota said at the same time.

"Snowboarding . . . With a bunch of show-off superstar jerks . . ." Eduardo muttered to himself. His hands flew to his face. "My worst nightmare! Argh!"

"Don't we have anything better to do than pick fights with other snowboarding leagues?" Yuma questioned irritably.

"Shut up! You're all giving me a worse headache!" Yerik shouted in Russian and, naturally, he was ignored.

Derek just sighed, his good mood deflating all the way.

"Ouch," Hiro, one of his co-managers, the Japanese one, muttered as he entered the room. "What happened here? They didn't take it too well?"

"Nope," Derek sighed, shaking his head. "Natalia," he said to his Russian co-manager, who had also entered the room, "could you please translate what I said to Yerik?"

"Of course, Derek!" Natalia said in her usual perky voice as she went to translate Derek's announcement to the irritated Russian teen.

Once again, Derek let out a heavy sigh. Knowing his twelve racers and his co-managers, Natalia Lipinski and Hiro Kobayashi, things were about to go downhill.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

A/N: Yeah, I changed some things. I didn't like the way I was making Amy act. So I gave her a bit of an immature streak. Yerik is a cranky drunk, not a tired one. I thought the snowboarding movie idea was stupid. And if you've read SSX Wind, then you'd know that Amy's ex-boyfriend, Spencer, is most definitely _not_ a jerk.


	2. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

A/N: Yeah, I decided to do a different page for the character profiles. These are going to be in the same format it is in the SSX Tricky game, so, uh, yeah. Whatever. Here it goes.

A/N 2: Oh, yeah, I cut out several things from the original SSX biography section. I don't think they'll be too important in the story anyway, okay?.

A/N 3: Okay, here are some explanatory notes about some of the character's bios. First of all, Drian's accessory is his wedding ring. I know it might be a bit risky to wear that while boarding, but I couldn't think of anything else that would really tell about his personality. As for Marie Louise, she's a bit of a complicated character. In the original story I'm writing with the Boarder Crossers, she's the descendant of Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette. So that's why she's Louise I. And so on. It probably won't be too important in this story, though. Also, Maria, Sean, and Jo Alan were also characters who were inspired by Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, like Xiuhua in SSX Wind. That's the deal with the crystal necklaces, crystals are important in that game. Also, Yerik's nickname alludes to the Russian tsar, Peter the Great. Much like his twin, Yuri's nickname is Ivan the Terrible. ;

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Name: Amy Sharon Kendall  
Age: 19  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 131  
Nationality: American  
AKA: N/A  
Blood Type: A+

Thing in the world: Messing with people's heads  
Thing to hate: Possessive men  
Riding Partner: Kyota  
Victim: Psymon  
Other sport: Tennis  
Accessory: Black chain necklace  
Motto: "Be yourself or be stupid. Okay?"

Name: Kyota Kenshin Nijima  
Age: 20  
Height: 5' 11"  
Weight: 140  
Nationality: Japanese  
AKA: Japonica  
Blood Type: O+

Thing in the world: Reading mangas and hanging out with his friends  
Thing to hate: Amy's ex-boyfriend  
Riding Partner: Amy  
Victim: JP  
Other sport: Swimming  
Accessory: Silver chain necklace  
Motto: "Don't mess with me, okay?"

Name: Yuma Hyun  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: 120  
Nationality: South Korean  
AKA: Yumie  
Blood Type: A+

Thing in the world: Not being in school  
Thing to hate: Liars  
Riding Partner: Kaori  
Victim: Luther  
Other sport: Badminton  
Accessory: Miniature Korean flag  
Motto: "Either do something completely or don't do it at all!"

Name: Drian Nyle Beamdon  
Age: 21  
Height: 5' 11"  
Weight: 155  
Nationality: English  
AKA: Dry Ann  
Blood Type: O+

Thing in the world: His family  
Thing to hate: Dishonesty  
Riding Partner: Brodi  
Victim: Eduardo  
Other sport: Soccer  
Accessory: His wedding ring  
Motto: "Don't complain about your life so much!"

Name: Marie Louise Fournier  
Age: 18  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 133  
Nationality: French  
AKA: Louise I  
Blood Type: AB+

Thing in the world: Having a normal life  
Thing to hate: Stalkers  
Riding Partner: Marisol  
Victim: Elise  
Other sport: Volleyball  
Accessory: Diamond necklace  
Motto: "Appreciate what your have already."

Name: Allen Hans Kieran  
Age: 17  
Height: 5' 9"  
Weight: 139  
Nationality: Swedish  
AKA: Hurricane Allen  
Blood Type: A–

Thing in the world: Snowboarding  
Thing to hate: Being under pressure  
Riding Partner: Yerik  
Victim: Marisol  
Other sport: Skiing  
Accessory: Portable snowboarding book  
Motto: "Use any kind of leverage to your advantage!"

Name: Makya Kazandra  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: 124  
Nationality: Greek  
AKA: N/A  
Blood Type: B+

Thing in the world: Bugging people  
Thing to hate: Being underestimated  
Riding Partner: Mac  
Victim: Moby  
Other sport: Skateboarding  
Accessory: A wheel from his old skateboard  
Motto: "Rock on, stupid gangster wannabes!"

Name: Maria Jacobson  
Age: 14  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 128  
Nationality: Canadian  
AKA: N/A  
Blood Type: B–

Thing in the world: Role-playing as a heroine  
Thing to hate: Being wrong and losing  
Riding Partner: Sean  
Victim: Jo Alan  
Other sport: Fencing  
Accessory: Blue crystal necklace  
Motto: "Life has no meaning unless you learn from it."

Name: Sean MacAlister  
Age: 15  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 140  
Nationality: Scottish  
AKA: N/A  
Blood Type: AB+

Thing in the world: Writing music  
Thing to hate: People who judge others upon first sight  
Riding Partner: Eddie  
Victim: JP  
Other sport: Lacrosse  
Accessory: Blue crystal necklace  
Motto: "Why can't we ever get along at all?"

Name: Yerik Peter Lewinski  
Age: 17  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 142  
Nationality: Russian  
AKA: Peter the Great  
Blood Type: B–

Thing in the world: Hanging out with his brother  
Thing to hate: Not being able to understand or speak English  
Riding Partner: Allen  
Victim: Psymon  
Other sport: Ice skating  
Accessory: Russian-to-English pocket dictionary  
Motto: "I hate the fact that power corrupts good people."

Name: Josephine Alan  
Age: 16  
Height: 4' 10"  
Weight: 105  
Nationality: Irish  
AKA: Jo Alan  
Blood Type: A+

Thing in the world: Competing against others  
Thing to hate: Losing her pride  
Riding Partner: Sean  
Victim: Maria  
Other sport: Karate  
Accessory: Blue crystal necklace  
Motto: "No, I do not speak Garlic. I barely speak Gaelic!"

Name: Eduardo Fernando Juarez  
Age: 19  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 137  
Nationality: Mexican  
AKA: N/A  
Blood Type: B+

Thing in the world: Partying at night  
Thing to hate: Being called a dunce  
Riding Partner: Eddie  
Victim: Drian  
Other sport: Baseball  
Accessory: Small camera  
Motto: "My hometown doesn't have snow, okay? Leave me alone!"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not sure how well I can edit this chapter. So I'm sorry if it still sucks. Sorry guys! ;;

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Chapter 2

"Hey, boss, looks like we've got some new wimps to beat up!" Luther whispered to JP rather loudly pointing across the room to the Boarder Crossers, who were seated in a straight line, looking uncomfortable and nervous.

However, upon hearing Luther's comment, Yuma's head shot up angrily. Makya noticed this and said, "Come on, Yumie, just by looking at him, you know you won't stand a chance in a fight."

"I wasn't thinking of fighting him! I'm not an idiot!" Yuma retorted, making sure the SSX racers didn't hear her. "But what makes him think that we're pushovers?"

Yerik and Allen were busy sizing up the competition and trying to determine which SSX racers would be the biggest threat, judging by their facial expressions, posture, and size.

"Hmm . . . Who's that tall blond girl?" Allen asked himself as he examined Elise's posture and facial expression intensely. "I have a feeling that we're going to have to worry about her." Allen shifted his attention to Eddie, who was sitting next to Elise. "Goofy." He then evaluated Kaori's level of threat. "You've gotta be kidding me. Even Yuma the schoolgirl and Maria the youngster could take her on, no problem!" He turned to his friend and said in broken Russian, "Yerik, what do you think?"

Yerik, who hadn't been examining the other racers as Allen had, but rather, gaping at Luther in disgust, snapped to attention. After trying to determine what Allen had asked him, Yerik tried his best to remember as much English as possible and whispered back to Allen. Allen started to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Sean asked, tapping Allen on the shoulder. He knew that Yerik disliked him a bit and sometimes worried that Yerik was badmouthing him to Allen. Sean was friendly with Allen and didn't want to lose that friendship/

"Oh, Yerik, just made a comment about that guy over there," Allen answered, pointing at Luther.

"Yeah, he's gross, it's obvious." Sean rolled his eyes. Inwardly, though, he was thinking, _At least they weren't talking about me._

"He didn't say _that!"_ Allen said, laughing. "He said that it's a surprise that the big guy got into the league. And that you have to be light and of average height to be a decent boarder. Not overweight and oversized!"

Sean burst out into snickers. Marie Louise, who was sitting on Sean's left, poked him in the shoulder and asked him what was so funny. When he told her, she chuckled and passed the message to Drian. Drian fought back a laugh and whispered it to Amy and Kyota. This continued until Eduardo, who was on the other side of the spectrum, got the message. But after the Boarder Crossers finished snickering at Luther, they glanced at the SSX once again, feeling more at ease than before. But they caught Moby whispering something to Zoe while making gestures towards the Boarder Crossers. The Boarder Crossers caught on. While they were joking around about the SSX racers, the SSX racers were joking around about them.

The silence was tense. No one spoke, but they stared at each other—more like glared at each other—accusingly.

"Come on you bunch of muted freak shows! Psymon says say something!" Psymon suddenly shouted out, making everyone scream in surprise.

Out of all the racers, Kaori, Amy, and Yerik were the most surprised.

Amy jumped back so suddenly that she landed on the floor. She picked herself off the floor, growling, and gave Psymon an evil look.

Yerik accidentally bumped his head into the wall, hard, and he slipped off his chair. He muttered angrily about maniacal SSX guys and how much his head still hurt from the hangover last night in Russian and sat back down in his chair.

Kaori screamed loudly and buried her face into Mac's chest, saying, "Please, go away!"

"Play nice!" Psymon retorted cheerfully, continuing to make faces at Kaori.

"Hey, yo, leave her alone!" Mac shouted at Psymon.

"And who's gonna make me, Mackey?" was Psymon's response as he continued to torment Kaori.

"Psymon Stark!" a new, angry voice shouted from the doorway. The boarders looked up to see Rahzel, accompanied by Derek at the door. "Enough of that! Sit down this instant!"

"Chill, Rahzzy, don't pop a vein," Elise answered coolly, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Yes, I agree. You must find your center," Brodi, who had been the only boarder to avoid badmouthing the Boarder Crossers, added.

"Do you wanna make yourself look bad in front of the newbies?" Eddie added, never passing up a chance to get the better of Rahzel.

Rahzel turned around to see the Boarder Crossers looking quite disturbed, irritated, and annoyed. Derek and Hiro were also looking a bit disturbed, but Natalia didn't seem to mind. She didn't even notice the rest of her league's discomfort. She just kept a smile on her face.

"Um . . . Well . . . Ah . . . I suppose introductions are in order," Rahzel said, trying to regain his composure.

"I agree to that," Derek answered. He nodded at Eduardo. "You first."

"_Me?"_ Eduardo asked, pointing at himself. He sighed, discontented, and said, "All right. All right. Fine. I'm Eduardo Juarez. I'm 19, and I'm Mexican."

"And I'm Maria Jacobson! 14 years old, but not to be underestimated!" Maria bragged. "Oh, yeah, I'm Canadian."

Jo Alan snorted back her laughter and Marie Louise shook her head. Some of the more obnoxious SSX racers snickered. Maria was not pleased.

"Makya Kazandra," Makya said. "I'm 16 and Greek."

"I'm Yuma Hyun," Yuma continued. "I'm South Korean and I'm 16 years old."

"Jo Alan. I'm a 16 year old Irish girl. And don't mess with me!" Jo Alan said threateningly, pausing to glare at Luther and Psymon.

Luther just glared at Jo Alan back, muttering to JP about crazy Irish pansy women who thought that they were so great. Psymon just laughed maniacally.

"Amy Kendall," Amy said, still giving Psymon an evil look. "I'm 19 years old and I'm American."

"Whoa, baby!" Mac whispered loudly. Kaori looked at him in displeasure.

"Hey, does anyone know why that girl's staring at me like that?" Psymon asked, a wide and menacing smile on his face. "Does she like me? Wa-hoo! The Psy-man always gets the ladies!"

"And I'm Kyota Nijima. I'm a Japanese 20 year old," Kyota said, glaring at Psymon as well. He had a feeling that he was not going to like the Canadian maniac.

Kaori giggled a bit after Kyota introduced himself, not noticing the glare that Kyota was giving Psymon. Mac glared at Kyota, a bit jealous.

"Hmm . . . I'm Drian Beamdon," Drian said, trying not to laugh as he glanced at the SSX, Luther in particular. "I'm a 21 year old Englishman."

"Mmm. I think I'm gonna like this guy," Zoe said with a small grin on her face.

Moby turned towards her incredulously. "But . . . Love . . .!"

"Don't be such a baby, Moby, I think you're a great Englishman too," Zoe said to Moby, making him blush a bit.

"I'm Marie Louise Fournier," Marie Louise said. "I'm an 18 year old Frenchwoman."

"Whoa! She's hot, ain't she, boss?" Luther asked ogling at Marie Louise, almost to the point of drooling.

"Mmm hmm," JP answered distractedly, also staring at Marie Louise a bit.

"Eh, I'm Sean MacAlister," Sean said with a casual shrug. "I'm just your average, boring, 15 year old Scotsman snowboarder."

Those who listened closely would've heard Maria sigh dreamily and Jo Alan make a satisfied, "Hm!" as both girls eyed Sean. Seeiah, who noticed the two lovesick teenagers and their reactions to Sean, chuckled a bit and shook her head knowingly.

"I'm Allen Kieran, nice to meet you all," Allen said, sounding as if he didn't mean the last part of his sentence. "I'm Swedish and 17. I've been boarding all my life, so watch out!"

Yerik just stared at the SSX, confused. Derek took over for him by saying, "And last but not least, Yerik Lewinski. He's 17 and Russian. He doesn't know English very well, so if he doesn't respond to you, it's because he doesn't understand you."

"That means we can insult him and he won't even know it!" Moby whispered to Zoe.

Yerik's right eye twitched. No doubt they were talking about him.

Derek sighed upon hearing Moby and Zoe and said, "I'm Derek Reich—"

"Otherwise known as the Reich-meister," Makya interrupted.

"—and I will be helping you guys and your manager out," Derek continued, ignoring Makya. "These are my co-managers, Natalia Lipinski and Hiro Kobayashi."

"Hi." Hiro waved nervously.

"Hi! I'm so glad to meet you!" Natalia said, smiling widely and waving.

"Girl, what do you think she's so happy about?" Seeiah whispered to Marisol.

"_Chica,_ I have no idea!" Marisol answered.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you all!" Rahzel said to the Boarder Crossers.

All twelve racers stared at him stupidly.

Rahzel coughed and said, "Well, anyway, now that I know you all, I suppose you should be introduced to the boarders of SSX!" He turned to his boarders and said, "Introduce yourselves to them!"

"I'm Eddie Wachowski, the American cool-ster!" Eddie announced, standing up. He didn't hesitate to get acquainted with the Boarder Crossers. "And I just wanna say it's a pleasure to have you all here!"

"Uhh . . . Thanks?" Amy, Eduardo, Drian, and Makya answered dumbly.

"I'm Elise Riggs," Elise said smoothly in a dignified manner. "And I just want to tell you all that Canadian girls kick butt! So don't get in my way! You'll regret it if you do!"

Those who listened closely enough would've heard Maria cough.

"Hello all, I am Marisol Diez-Delgado," Marisol said. "I'm from Venezuela and I think it's a _real_ pleasure to meet you all!" She was staring at Eduardo in particular.

Eduardo was also staring at her, thinking, _Wow, she's kind of hot . . . She's Venezuelan? Does that mean she's not a good snowboarder and she's kind of like me?_

"What's up, flyboys? I'm Seeiah Owens! 25 year old American!" Seeiah said, standing up and grinning at the SSD. "I think you guys will do fine in this league!"

Immediately, the Boarder Crossers felt some weights of pressure off their shoulders, except for Yerik, who was almost lost in the whole conversation.

"Ah, you pansy, chumpy-boots wimps don't stand a chance!" Luther retorted, shouting in Seeiah's face.

"You better take that back, mister!" Yuma said angrily.

Before Luther could say something that would get Yuma madder, Makya interrupted and said, "Yeah, and who the heck are _you?"_

"My name is Luther and I'm gonna squash you wimps to the ground!" Luther answered.

"Hmm . . . Just tell me this: are you American?" Allen asked casually.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, wimp?" Luther retorted.

"So you _are_ American! Too bad, I thought you were _ugly!"_ Allen answered, bursting out into laughs.

All the Boarder Crossers laughed at this comment. Mac and Eddie laughed hysterically and Brodi fought back a chuckle. Elise chuckled silently. Marisol, Seeiah, Moby, and Zoe burst out laughing, they weren't laughing as loud as Mac and Eddie were. Psymon was laughing the loudest of everyone, naturally.

"Why, I'm gonna . . ."

"Please, monsieur, not here," JP said, restraining Luther. "Not in front of the ladies." He walked up to Marie Louise smoothly and said, "I am JP Arsenault, dear lady. I am of also of French origins, as you are." He planted a kiss on Marie Louise's hand.

Marie Louise looked disgusted. Drian rolled his eyes and said, "Aren't you too old for her, Frenchy?"

JP looked insulted. "Bite your tongue, dishonorable Englishman!"

"Hey, who you calling dishonorable?" Moby retorted, standing up.

"I wasn't speaking to _you_, but you're also as dishonorable as _he_ is."

Drian pretended not to hear.

"You—"

"Moby! JP! Enough!" Rahzel shouted angrily. Putting a hand to his forehead and sighing, he turned to Zoe and said, "Please continue, Zoe."

Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "I am Zoe Payne. I'm American and proud to be too!"

"And I'm Moby Jones, mates!" Moby said proudly. "I'm from good old England!"

"I could tell by the accent," Yuma whispered to Maria flatly.

"Yo, man, I am Mac 'Smack' Fraser!" Mac said, jumping up to his feet. "I'm gonna take you all on!" he said confidently, but blushed a bit as his gaze fell on Amy.

"Um . . . Uh . . . _Konnichiwa,"_ Kaori said shyly with a small wave. "I . . . I be Kaori Nishidake, and I be Japanese."

Kyota said something to Kaori in Japanese and she brightened up, saying, _"Arigato!"_ and bounced back to her seat. Mac just stared at her, a bit annoyed and jealous.

"What'd you say to her?" Amy asked curiously.

"I just told her that I was pleased to meet her," Kyota answered with a shrug.

"Listen up! Psymon Stark is in the house!" Psymon shouted, jumping in front of Kaori and scaring her again. Amy looked angrier this time and Yerik groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Psymon!" the entire SSX crew shouted angrily.

"Maniac," all of the Boarder Crossers muttered to themselves.

"I'm Brodi Ford," Brodi, the last boarder to introduce himself, said serenely. "I'm an American surfer. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Yeah, sure is," Drian said, nodding. He had a feeling that he was gonna like Brodi.

"All right, then, now that you all know each other, it's time for rooming arrangements," Rahzel said. He turned to Derek and said, "Are you done with them?"

"Um . . . Sure . . ." Derek said nervously. He was scared stiff of the SSX racers, Luther and Psymon in particular. "I-in the first room, Amy and Marie Louise. In the second room, Kyota and Sean. In the third room, Drian and Brodi—"

"Haaa-haaa! You're stuck with one of the newbies, chumpy!" Luther laughed as he slapped Brodi on the back.

Brodi almost fell over, but his response was a simple glare.

"If I may continue," Derek said, "in room four is Marisol and Seeiah, in room five is Yerik and Allen, in the sixth room is Luther and JP, in room seven is Mac, Moby, and Makya—"

"This is whack, man! I can't believe it!" Mac complained.

"You're telling me, you bloke!" Moby agreed angrily.

"Oh, shut up and suck it up, you babies!" Makya retorted, crossing his arms. He didn't know that Mac and Moby were arguing about each other, not him.

"Mac-kun . . ." Kaori shook her head disapprovingly.

"—in room eight is Jo Alan and Zoe, in the ninth room is Elise and Maria, in the tenth room is Eduardo and Eddie, in the next one is Yuma and Kaori, and in the last one is Psymon." Obviously, Rahzel felt as if Psymon should be roomed alone because he scared off the other SSX racers.

"Tomorrow, we'll be off to Garibaldi," Rahzel said. "So make sure you're all ready to leave."

"Does that mean we have the rest of the day off?" Yuma asked expectantly.

"Well . . ." Derek glanced at Rahzel, expecting him to answer.

Rahzel shrugged. "Why not? I don't see the harm in it. But don't stay out too late or you won't be able to wake up tomorrow!" he added warningly.

"If you guys need us, we'll be in the conference room," Derek said as he and Rahzel headed towards the door. "We need to make some arrangements with this whole competition."

Once Rahzel and Derek left, silence filled the room for the first time in SSX _and _Boarder Cross Extreme history. The two groups stared at each other blankly for a few minutes.

"Well, I am going to spend the rest of the night partying," Marisol said, finally breaking the silence. "Eduardo, right? Would you like to come with Seeiah and me?"

"Uh . . . Sure!" Eduardo said, grinning mentally.

Seeiah noticed both their reactions and grinned to herself.

"Mademoiselle, please allow me to take you on a tour of our league," JP said to Marie Louise.

"Actually, I—"

"Let's go then! Yee-haw!" Luther interrupted as JP pulled Marie Louise off her feet and dragged her off to take her on a "tour" of the league.

"I feel sorry for her," Amy said to no one in particular. "And him. How is Marie Louise gonna tell him that she has a boyfriend?"

Zoe and Moby caught this statement and grinned at each other wickedly.

"Well, let's get out of this crazy place," Kyota said, signifying to Amy that he meant that they could go out together.

"Sure thing," Amy answered with a smile.

Yerik shook his head and muttered to himself in Russian, "Great! Who am I going to talk to now? Allen probably wants to hang out with them!" He sighed and continued to speak to himself in Russian, "Maybe I should just call Yuri and ask him how he's doing." Yerik, following Marisol's, Eduardo's, Seeiah's, JP's, Marie Louise's, Luther's, Amy's, and Kyota's examples, left the room immediately.

"Psymon says you losers are toast!" Psymon suddenly shouted randomly the minute Yerik left the room.

"I say that you're _burnt_ toast!" Allen retorted, not appreciating the fact that he was already being insulted. _I've only known these guys for ten minutes and this weirdo insists on making fun of me already._

"Oh please, Sparky, you can't win against us," Elise said arrogantly.

Jo Alan rolled her eyes and said, "Gee, I dunno. I thought that blonds were supposed to be dumb."

After a few seconds, the remaining SSX and SSD boarders were arguing about random things, Psymon whooping like a maniac the whole time.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

A/N: I think it's a little better than the first version, but it's still not all that good. Yeah, whatever.

A/N 2: Sorry if it seems that I'm not putting the SSX racers in enough. It's just that I can't always get their personalities down correctly, so if I can't think of something that an SSX racer would say to a certain situation, I can't put in an incorrect response. That's why. If the SSX racers' personalities are off, please tell me. Please do so, okay:)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. And as for Drian's name, sorry if you don't like it. But I liked it. Unless it's absolutely foreign, like an Asian, African, or Mexican name, I usually just choose a fairly normal-sounding name. Drian doesn't sound normal, yes, but it's close to Brian. And I looked it up somewhere too.

Without further adieu, onto the story!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Chapter 3

Marie Louise was bored, angry, and exasperated all at once. Whether or not that was even possible the eighteen-year-old Frenchwoman did not know. The only thing that she was aware of was that she definitely did not want to hear JP rambling on about his family and his wealth. And she most definitely did not want Luther sitting next to her, stinking up her air.

_I've only arrived to the SSX circuit two hours ago,_ Marie Louse thought to herself. _How could things be going this bad already? I must be the only loser here in this shoddy nightclub._ She glanced over JP's shoulder and received quite a shock. _Eduardo? What's he doing here?_

The aforementioned Mexican nineteen-year-old was standing in the middle of the dance floor nervously alongside Seeiah, watching the graceful Marisol as she danced around freely. They weren't the only ones. A large crowd of men had started to form around Marisol. Cat calls and whistles went all around.

"Wow . . ." Eduardo said in a slight daze. "She really knows how to shake that thing." He realized what he had just said and he stammered, "Ah, ah, I mean . . ."

"Chill, flyboy! Loosen up!" Seeiah said with a wink as Eduardo turned as red as a tomato. "No shame in speaking your mind!"

"Um . . . uh . . . yeah . . ." Eduardo paused to think of something to say, and muttered out, "I have to go to the bathroom. Pardon me." And he zipped off, not towards the bathroom, but towards another part of the nightclub. Unfortunately, he was headed towards the same part of the club that Marie Louise, JP, and Luther were in.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But luck was not with any of the SSX or BCE racers today.

Eduardo, who was known to his teammates to be a heavy blusher, ran through the tables that were set up for those who wanted to dine without watching where he was going. As luck would have it, he ran directly into the two French people and Luther's table. The Mexican teenager knocked the table down and both crashed onto the floor.

_Ha, ha! Thank you so much, oh clumsy Eduardo,_ Marie Louise thought, grinning to herself inwardly.

JP stood up, fuming in outrage. Luther, who was ever so faithful to his boss, looked in just about the same condition.

Just then, a waiter, who was carrying a tray with two beers and a soda on it, walked up to Marie Louise and said, "Ma'am, here are the drinks you ordered." He glanced at the upturned table and three men and added, "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah, I've got it under control," Marie Louise answered, taking the tray from the waiter. "Thanks." Once the waiter had left, Marie Louise took the soda and dumped it on JP's head to cool him off.

"What . . . What was that for!" JP exploded, not happy with anyone at the moment.

The Frenchwoman was silent for a few seconds, then she simply said, "Your beer has arrived."

Upon hearing Marie Louise's "witty" comeback, Eduardo burst out laughing. Luther, who thought that Eduardo was laughing at JP, growled and ran towards Eduardo, preparing to tackle him. The Mexican teen shouted in alarm and ran away. But that didn't stop the American redneck. The two of them were winding through tables and crashing into other people in the nightclub.

"Hey fatty! You leave the Mexican dunce alone!" Marie Louise shouted, picking up one of the beer cups and chasing Luther with it in hand, even as beer sloshed around the floor.

"Hey, _chico, _what the . . . !" Marisol stumbled around, trying to regain her balance, as Eduardo dashed by her, knocking her off her feet. Once she managed to stop stumbling around, she glanced behind her shoulder to see Luther charging straight at her. Well, not at her, but he wasn't about to change his direction for her. Marisol quickly ran out of Luther's way, but was shoved aside roughly by Marie Louise.

"Wow . . . Like, what's wrong with them?" Seeiah asked.

"_Chica, _I'm not sure if we want to know," Marisol answered, sighing.

Meanwhile, currently oblivious to all of the disaster that had befallen the other half of the nightclub, Amy and Kyota were happily dancing with each other. Both of them had changed out of their heavy snowboarding clothes and gear to outfits more suitable for dancing. Amy was wearing a black tank top, a black plastic miniskirt, and black dancing boots. She also had her hair twisted up with a hair clip. Kyota was wearing a white short-sleeved T-shirt, a thin white and red blazer over it, a white baseball cap, thin black pants, and black sneakers.

"Coming through!" Eduardo shouted as he shoved Kyota aside and into a table. Amy jumped back and Kyota, who was unable to regain his balance, knocked over the table. Both he and the table crashed to the floor.

"What is his problem?" Kyota growled angrily, dusting himself off and righting the table as he stood up.

"Uh . . . I think I know what his problem is," Amy said, looking at the direction that Eduardo had come from.

"_Nani?"_ Kyota asked.

Amy blinked. "I don't know what you said, but as for Eduardo, I'd run too if a two hundred and eighty pound redneck was chasing me."

"I suppose, but why would a two hundred and eight pound redneck . . . What the heck!" Kyota shouted as he turned to face a very angry Luther. "Aaahh!" Kyota dived out of the way to avoid the redneck.

"Marie Louise?" Amy suddenly asked in a tone of disbelief.

Kyota looked up and was in the same disbelief. _"Nani?"_

"Can't talk! Gotta run after the redneck and the dunce!" Marie Louise answered, running past her two teammates, the beer cup still in hand. The only difference was that the beer cup was empty now.

". . . Well . . . That was disturbing . . ." Amy said after a few seconds of silence. "Well, anyway, we better do something before Eduardo suffers a _very_ squishy death!" Amy paused for a few seconds, then added, "And before Eduardo and that weird redneck person and Marie Louise tear down the whole nightclub."

"_Hai,"_ Kyota agreed. "But what can we do?"

"You're smart, think of something!" Amy retorted.

Kyota stood still and thought. When Eduardo came running by him again, Kyota tensed up. When Luther ran by him, Kyota let out a war howl and jumped on top of the redneck's back. Luther shouted out in surprise and tried to shake Kyota off him. The Japanese racer grabbed onto Luther tightly to avoid being shaken off, though. Amy poked Luther in the side, making him lose his balance and collapse on the floor. Marie Louise, who had just caught up with Luther, jumped on top of the redneck and happily pounded away on the back of his head with her fists.

Amidst all this, JP was still fuming about the indignity of everything. Marisol and Seeiah had now gone over to JP and were making fun of him. And Eduardo, who was not aware that Luther wasn't chasing him anymore, continued to run around the nightclub, screaming his head off.

About five minutes later, a waiter reported the fight to the manager of the nightclub and the manager called security. As a result, Kyota, Amy, Luther, and Marie Louise got thrown out of the club. Eduardo, who was _still_ clueless to the fact that he was no longer being pursued, ran out of the nightclub, accidentally stepping on Luther and Amy on the way, and back to the hotel where the SSX and BCE were staying at. Marisol, Seeiah, and JP, who were very disturbed by Eduardo's weirdness and idiocy, also exited the club. They and the four who were kicked out walked back to the hotel.

The seven of them were tired and annoyed by Eduardo's stupidity and they just wanted a peaceful break at the hotel. Unfortunately, that wasn't about to happen.

When they first walked into the hotel, they were very much aware of Rahzel and Derek, who looked very irritated.

"If you wanna say something, flyboys, then just say it already!" Seeiah said after a minute of silence.

"Why did Eduardo run inside the hotel, screaming his head off about rednecks?" Rahzel asked, glaring at Luther in particular.

"Hey! That namby-pamby wimpy boy had it coming to him!" Luther bellowed indignantly. "He make fun of Luther and the boss!"

"I agree," JP said suavely. "That . . . that _man_ is disgraceful and should not be allowed to be anywhere around me!"

"Why? Because you're all so dignified?" Marisol asked as she and Seeiah tittered.

"You wanna say that again, woman?" Luther shouted, lumbering over to the two women.

"As a matter of fact—"

"Will you guys just be quiet?" Amy shouted impatiently, interrupting Seeiah. "Okay, Derek, here's the breakdown. Kyota and I were just hanging around and Eduardo comes rushing in and bumping into us. Then him"—Amy pointed at Luther—"then her." Amy pointed at Marie Louise. "So we decided to save Eduardo from a . . . _squishy_ death, so Kyota jumped on the fat guy."

"Who ya calling fat, woman?" Luther shouted.

"Well, you're not exactly thin!" Amy retorted. Before Luther could respond, she quickly added, "And Marie Louise jumped on the fatty's back and started beating him up after I tripped him. And we got kicked out. That's . . . uh . . . just about it."

By this point, Rahzel, Derek, and Kyota were giving Amy looks of disbelief, Marie Louise was staring up at the ceiling, trying hard not to laugh, Marisol, Seeiah, and JP were confused, and Luther was swelling up with indignation like a toad.

". . . Is that true?" Rahzel asked, glaring at the SSX racers in particular.

Marisol shrugged. _"Chico,_ Seeiah and I weren't anywhere near the incident!"

"Yeah, flyboy! Don't look at us!" Seeiah agreed.

JP shrugged as well. "I do not know what happened with the fight, as I was nowhere near them."

"Kyota? Marie Louise?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I was with Amy. That's all I know," Kyota defended himself.

Marie Louise whistled innocently. Derek raised an eyebrow, but decided against questioning her for now. Marie Louise had a way of getting around answering questions that would put her at fault.

". . . Okay, I'm not gonna bother with his any longer," Derek said, sighing. "You three go upstairs. Go to sleep. Have a party. Whatever. Just . . . don't come downstairs."

"Same to you four," Rahzel said sternly to the SSX racers.

The seven racers stared at their managers incredulously, but split to their respective rooms. The two managers sighed simultaneously and went into the conference room to have a small chat.

Amy, Kyota, and Marie Louise checked all of their teammates' rooms to find that everyone else was in Allen and Yerik's room, playing videogames. Well, Allen, Sean, Makya, and Jo Alan were, at least. They were playing a multiplayer RPG game together and were too absorbed in the game to notice anything else. Eduardo was in Yerik's bed, hiding under the covers, whimpering. Drian was sitting on Allen's bed, muttering about how much of a baby Eduardo was. Maria was lying on Allen's bed as well. She was lying on her stomach and watching Allen, Sean, Makya, and Jo Alan playing. Yerik was sitting on the floor next to Allen, studying his English. Yuma was sitting on the floor next to Jo Alan, watching the gamers playing their game.

"You three are back?" Drian asked, glancing to look at the three who just entered the room.

"Mmm hmm," Kyota answered. He glanced at Eduardo. "Come on out, already. The fat guy stopped chasing you a long time ago."

Eduardo warily peeked out of the blankets, then sat up. "What a relief!"

Amy shook her head. "Yeah, well, anyway, I think we embarrassed Derek good. And I think we've just blew any chances of gaining respect from the SSX."

"I don't think we had any chance of gaining respect in the first place," Maria answered, looking up from the game.

"Yeah! Those guys are jerks," Yuma agreed, her temper flaring up a bit.

"What do you think, Makya?" Drian asked. "You know Derek the best. Do you think he is embarrassed with us?"

Makya did not answer. He was too obsessed with the video game to hear anything. In fact, Allen, Sean, and Jo Alan were all too busy playing to hear or notice anything. Drian sighed.

"Marie Louise, none of this would've happened if you hadn't doused that blond guy with soda," Eduardo accused.

"I say none of this would've happened if you hadn't crashed into the table!" Marie Louise retorted.

The young Mexican shrugged. "Well, at least I gave you an excuse to get away from that guy! You don't like him! Besides, I cracked up because you were throwing beverages at the blond weirdo!"

"So? The redneck American would've creamed you anyway even if I hadn't thrown drinks at the JP fool!" Marie Louise shouted.

Eduardo was silent.

"Eduardo, you are a loser!" Yerik said cheerfully, not understanding or comprehending the words he had just said.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

A/N: So? What'd you think of this chapter? Kind of strange, I know, but still, it's funny, isn't it? No? Oh well, I tried. --;


End file.
